Katsuhiro Harada
Katsuhiro Harada is a producer with Bandai Namco Entertainment. He is best known for his work on the Tekken fighting game series of which he is the director and chief producer of. He was also a member of Project Soul (the team behind Namco's Soul Calibur franchise). Since he heard that Yoshinori Ono wanted to develop the next project called Street Fighter X Tekken during the meeting, Harada would consider develop the next project called Tekken X Street Fighter. History Born in Osaka, Japan and grew up in Nara Prerecture. He later moved to Tokyo after completing his university studies there and eventually became a game designer. He attended Waseda University along with Dead or Alive creator Tomonobu Itagaki. He holds a degree in psychology. He is often seen in interviews alongside Michael Murray who translates for him. Due to a sudden incident relating to the tournament cancellation of Bandai Namco/Shueisha/Shonen Jump's licensed fighting game by Arc System Works, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Harada confirms to lead the supervision of the e-sport team strategy, starting from December 2018 onwards. Trivia *Harada voiced Marshall Law, Forest Law and Yoshimitsu in all releases prior to Tekken 4 until Tekken 5 and its updates where he reuses Forest's grunts for Marshall's appearance in the game. He also voices Kunimitsu in the very first Tekken. *His favorite Tekken character is Heihachi Mishima but sometimes he'll answer Ganryu because he is the least popular character in the series. *Harada appeared in Soul Calibur V as a playable character, his fighting style is Mishima Style Fighting Karate (Devil Jin's version) and his special outfit in Heihachi's Tiger Gi. *Harada makes a cameo appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 during a loading screen in the Fight Lab modem where he can be seen sitting by the pool being sketched by Violet whilst Combot sits at his feet like a dog. *His BGM is called "Antares" which is also used in the Tekken 5 stage Cathedral. *He has studied Judo, Karate and a little bit of Taekwondo in the past. *During his university studies, he took a few Chinese language courses. Although, he found it very difficult. *He is known to have a great sense of humor. *Among his fans and colleagues, he is well known to enjoy tequila. *On June 4, 2013, he was reported missing for a week by the Tekken Project team via his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/harada_tekken/status/342135989017378816 *Upon revealing his job as an arcade promoter to his parents, they were devastated and burst into tears.http://www.edge-online.com/features/an-audience-with-katsuhiro-harada/ *Harada revealed one of his projects at EVO 2014, Tekken 7. *In Project X Zone 2, Harada is also mentioned by Segata Sanshiro when he thanked the Tekken Team from their success in their main games during his encounter with both Jin and Kazuya as Kazuya is totally confused about both of his role for being a game director and chief producer of their game, while Jin appears to remember his name elsewhere, but cannot remember when he met him. *After the release of Tekken 7, Harada is mostly seen within the release of the DLC trailers of the game such as Ultimate Tekken Bowl, and the guest appearances of both SNK's Geese Howard and Negan from AMC's The Walking Dead. External links * [[w:c:tekken:Katsuhiro Harada|Harada article at the Tekken wikia]] References Category:Tekken X Street Fighter Category:Voice Actor Category:Japanese Voice Actor Category:Male Voice Actor Category:Cameo Category:Tekken Project Team Category:Staff Category:Real-life people